Recuerdos en Sepía
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Nora Nora fanfic* La relación de Frazier Mckenzie y Sonny Burkholter desde su inicio hasta su final, siendo seguida por Peyton para el reto "Slash/femslash" para el foro: La revolución de los fandoms


**Disclaimer:** Nora Nora pertenece a An Rivers Siddons

 **Advertencias:** Semi AU! a partir del capítulo nueve Slash relación homosexual

 **Pairing:** Frazier McKenzie/ Sonny Burkholter

E **ste fic participa en el reto Slash/femslash del fandom "Nora, Nora" para el foro la Revolución de los fandoms.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

¿Podrias juntar a un hombre irlandes con pasiones ardientes que se van apagando, y a un joven idiota y sonriente americano, en el mismo pueblo de Lytton y mejor aún en la misma casa a la hora de la cena?

Peyton Mckenzie rodo los ojos con fastidio maldiciendo la tarde en la que el y Nora chocaron el la escuela, sobra decir que, como consecuencia ese tipo estaba ahora compartiendo la mesa con ellos.

Su prima habia recibido al invitado con mucha efusividad, y lo hizo pasar a la casa más temprano que tarde.

—Frazier el es Sonny—anuncio— Ha oído hablar mucho de ti.

—Nos da mucho gusto recibirte— ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano a manera de saludo.

—El placer es mio señor, un gusto Miss Peyton— le sonrio a la joven y esta enseguida noto que su tono de voz era muy agudo, haciendola sonreir, con ese gesto y un beso a su mano la escena estaba completa.

La cena como se esperaba fue aburrida, hablando de raitings, distribución y mucha jerga usada en Hollywood, un idioma muy extraño para ella.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue cuando su padre invito a Sonny a fumar al portico, algo que la escandalizo, pero eso fue lo que le dio la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Nora.

Miro con indiferencia a su prima mientras esta charlaba de cosas sin sentido sobre Sonny, el resentimiento bullia en su interior, la que prometio no alejarse de ella en su discurso ahora estaba faltando a su palabra.

Peyton fingio muy bien estarla escuchando.

.

.

.

.

El dia de la graduación habia llegado

Peyton se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca,hecho una mirada al escenario y ni una pista de que la involucrada estaba por allí. Nora brillaba por su auscencia.

Cuando llegó al atril no pudo ver más que luces.

Empezó el discurso hablando sobre la obra Nuestro Pueblo, se trabo algunas veces cuando comenzó el primer párrafo, las manos le temblaban y sudaban, sus hojas empezaban a mojarse, a lo lejos oyo bufidos y risas de los estudiantes mayores, le temblo la voz.

Pero pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia entre todo el gentio, que pedia con un gesto firme que guardaran silencio. Los avergonzados alumnos le hicieron caso.

Nora no estaba presente.

Pero Sonny si.

—Somos los caballos, Sansón y Dalila. Dejénos contarles como era entoces la vida en las granjas de nuestro pueblo: Lytton,Georgia.— Volvio a retomar las riendas del discurso, esta vez elevo la voz, contenia tanta determinación que...todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella, de una buena manera.

.

.

.

Esa noche bebieron chocolate caliente, el ambiente estaba calmado y relajado, su padre alabo su increíble discurso que dejo anonadados a todos, hasta la tía Augusta la halagó por el sencillo maquillaje que llevaba.

Peyton nunca creyó que la noche del desastre resultaria tan bien.

A nadie parecio importarle la ausencia de Nora

Lo que nadie noto fue la inscesante búsqueda de miradas entre un sureño y el patriarca de la familia Mckenzie.

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco Sony Burkholter se adentraba en la vida de los Mackenzie.

Hacia reir a Peyton con la imitación de "Rata Butler" parodia del personaje de lo que el viento se llevó, la telenovela sureña del momento.

Ayudaba a la tía Augusta a escoger perfumes.

Acepto ver la colección de rifles del tío Charlie.

Le enseño a Chloe algunas recetas californianas.

Seguia fumando con su padre, a veces veían la televisión.

Pero la relación con Nora era nula y evidente, ya no salia con ella, parecia más encantado por la compañia del irlandes que la de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una noche de tormenta Peyton oyo voces discutir, parecian débiles, como tratando no escucharse, tras encerrar a Traylways en su cama para gatos, bajo a espiar cerca de la escalera, donde tenia una mejor visión de las cosas.

Nora estaba mojada y despeinada, tenia el maquillaje corrido alrededor de los ojos sostenia a su padre del cuello de la camisa, a leguas se notaba que estaba ebria.

—Qué pasó con "lo que dije fue enserio quedate como lo que sea "— trataba de decir, pero su voz salia rasposa y chillona en algunos casos.

—Mis...sentimientos cambiaron Nora, te quiero pero solo como mi prima— dijo Frazier con suavidad.

—Sonny me dejo— susurro entre hipidos que cortaban el llanto y el "ha sido por tu culpa" estaba implicito.

Peyton subio a su cuarto, pero la pelirroja no durmio en el hogar de los Mckenzie.

Ese día las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado.

.

.

.

.

Junio se fue tan rápido como llegó y Julio le dio la bienvenida con una noticia sorprendente.

Nora se habia marchado.

No le sorprendio en lo absoluto, la tensión entre su padre, ella y Sonny podía cortarse con un cuchillo, desde aquella discusión Nora parecia querer evitarlos, aunque se mostraba mucho más atenta con ella.

Esa noche Peyton su Padre y Miss Carrie fueron guiados por Atlanta en la limusina de Sonny.

Peyton se sintio la estrella de la noche, nunca se había subido a una limusina nunca en su vida.

Pararon en Emilie´s un restaurante lujoso para celebrar el cumpleaños de la madre del rubio.

Esa noche las miradas fugaces entre Frazier y Sonny cobraron más significado, si solo hubieran podido notar que debajo del mantel, tenian sus manos tomadas.

.

.

.

.

Y Agosto llegó, llevandose con el los días de verano. Sonny había extendido su paseo por más de dos meses pero tenia que regresar a su trabajo.

A Frazier no le agradaba esta noticia.

Ese dia en particular era bastante caluroso, Peyton llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas junto con una falda verde azulada larga y ajustada, llevaba el cabello largo pero sin forma, y ya empezaba a tener caderas y pequeños pechos .

Sonny decidio que necesitaba un arreglo de cabello urgentemente.

.

.

.

.

Un par de noches después ella desperto por el sonido de la puerta al recordaba a Nora haciendo eso.

Espio como siempre debajo de la escalera, al hacerlo tuvo que tapar su boca para no soltar un grito.

Sonny acorralando a su padre contra una esquina y besandole como si no hubiera un mañana.

—E-Esto no esta bien, te llevo diez años de diferencia— tartamudeo el mayor alejando al rubio. Peyton casi suspira de frustración.

—No lo niegues lo deseas tanto como yo— y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

—Vengan a Los Ángeles...a vivir conmigo— Ambos habian parado el besqueo y se encontraban abrazados a medio pasillo.

—No creo que...sea lo correcto no queremos ser una carga para ti—susurro Frazier apegando más el cuerpo de su acompañante.

.

.

.

.

A inicios de Septiembre los Mackenzie junto con Chloe agarraron todas sus cosas y se marcharon a los Ángeles.

Peyton vio como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una pueblerina sureña se encontraba en una vida de lujos.

Parecia la cenicienta estilo americano.

Solo deseaba que el encanto no acabara nunca

.

.

.

.

Un año y medio después las cosas iban a favor.

Peyton y Frazier vieron más que un idiota en Burkholter

Sonny aprendio que a Peyton le encantaba la sopa de Mariscos, vestir faldas latinas, y tener el cabello estilo Audrey Hepburn.

Aprendio tambien a conocer el cuerpo de Frazier, las pasiones ardientes y las noches de placer a su lado.

.

.

.

Nora volvio a sus vidas como un tifón en pleno apogeo.

En el cumpleaños número diecíseis de Peyton.

Una cena de gala en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, combinando lo formal de los adultos con lo juvenil de los nuevos amigos de Peyton.

La vio en el balcón, con un moño francés adornando su cabello rojo, y un vestido barato que la hacia ver como si fuese rica.

No hizo ningún comentario, pero se notaba todavia migas de resentimiento hacia su padre.

Le regalo la caja de ébano que la acompaño desde Cuba, no tenia nada adentro, los secretos de Nora ya habían sido descubiertos. Los de Peyton apenas empezaban

Pregunto por Roberto, su primo. Nora le sonrio tristemente.

Todavia no habia ido a buscarlo

.

.

.

.

Han pasado años desde que Priscilla Mckenzie antes Peyton pisara Lytton de nuevo.

Ernie jamás volvio.

Boot ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, no se acordaba de ella.

El tio Charlie fallecio hace tantos años.

Augusta, bueno con el paso del tiempo aprendio a comprenderla, ahora es igual que su querida y recordada abuela.

Nora regreso al pueblo y pasa los días en un asilo

—Lo supiste todo el tiempo verdad— le recrimina con la voz amargada de una anciana.

Priscilla no le responde, pero su mirada es firme.

—Espero que tu padre sufra en el infierno— dice con veneno en la voz no importando que Peyton llore, no es bueno hablar mal de los muertos.

La joven la mira con dureza, no tiene derecho a recriminarle la felicidad de su padre si ella nunca busco a su hijo.

—Nunca buscaste a Roberto— ha sido un golpe bajo, pero tiene que defenderse de alguna forma

.

.

.

.

Vuelve a casa a Miami donde ahora residen Sonny ella y Jerry su esposo, un hombre latino con buenos principios.

Los Ángeles traia recuerdos amargos a Burkholter, eran como las pel[iculas que la menor veia en el interior de su cuarto.

Dulces y Amargas en tonos sepía que se quedan en la mente como la espuma del mar al desvanecerse.

Priscilla se sienta a su lado y toma su mano, usa una vieja falda de Nora que ya es ahora minifalda, pero eso no parece notarlo, las blusas sin hombros siguen ahí.

—Todavia pareces una adolescente, tu pelo ya esta mejor al menos— comenta el actor millonario ahora retirado . Durante esa parte de su vida ni ella ni su padre tuvieron problemas ecónomicos...se podría decir que aunque tenian empleos brillantes...Los Mckenzie eran tratados como reyes en la mansión Burkholter.

—Siempre lo supe todo, entre tu y mi padre— dice Peyton mirando al frente.

— ¿Qué piensas al respecto? — pregunta Sonny.

—Yo pienso que esta bien— contesta la menor dandole un abrazo, ahora que su padre ya no esta con ellos es su deber cuidarle.

Y sin importar lo que pase Sonny da gracias.

Por que la vida le dio a alguien a quien amar

Aunque ese alguien ahora este al fondo del mar, justo como sus recuerdos en sepía

* * *

 **Mi primer fic de este libro, y el último pa el reto...y con un slash**

 **Espero sus coments**

 **PD: es la una de la mañana**

 **PD2: luego vengo con un yuri del fandom**

 **Nos leemos se me cuidan**

 **Chiara**

Chiara


End file.
